Break It Up
by DeMoNzUnLeAsHeD
Summary: Request! A retake on the episode Break It Up


**A/N:** Okay, so this is another Ty/Gunther fanfic as requested by Red-Golden Wings... This fic is based on the happening of the episode with the same name though there quite a lot of major changes.

**Disclaimer: **not even the name of the fic belongs to me... *cry-cry*... *wail!*

**Break It Up**

"Man! There is like zero reception in this place?" Ty complained, cellphone in the air, being swayed this way and that. They'd only been here for thirty minutes and there were already complains. "How am I supposed to stay in touch with the ladies?" Ty continued to walk around trying to find reception.

"Just ladies...?" Rocky asked and looking at her brother. It was common knowledge among the friends that Ty played for both teams and no one seemed to mind.

"And there's no cable!" Cece cried in exaggerated horror as she clung to her best friend. "What has this world come to? No... Cable... Dies..." Rocky laughed, rolling her eyes.

"Ugh!" Deuce cried, as another mosquito bit into his exposed arm. "These things are killing me... Someone tell me why I'm here again?"

"Because it's good for you," Georgia (Cece and Flynn's mother) said, coming out the house. "You're parents all think this is a wonderful idea... Away from the polluted air of the city... To the heavenly fresh air of the forest... enjoy mother nature."

"Mom..." Cece said, placing her hand on her mother's shoulder. "If this is your half-hearted attempt at a joke... It's not funny anymore... It was never funny."

"Oh come on guys," Rocky said in a cheery voice. "It's going to be fun. I mean think about it logically. Who... In the city... Do we see every single day that we won't be seeing while here?" The teens were quiet as they thought about who could've been missing. "Quiet loud... Very sparkly... Ring a bell...?"

"Tinka and Gunther!"

"Exact-."

"He-ello-o-oh," came the unmistakable voice of Gunther Hessenheffer. The pair of sparkling twins appeared wearing similar sailor outfits though Tinka in girl version and Gunther in guy version.

"Spoke too soon!" Rocky muttered.

"Tinka... Gunther..." Cece said, with fake glee. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Our parents thought we needed this trip..." Tinka said in her usual accent, shrugging. "So... Here we are!"

"Yay..."

"So anyway... What are you guys doing?"

"Sitting..." Cece said.

"Ditto..." Rocky said, sitting beside her best friend.

"Trying to find reception..." Ty said, hand still in the air.

"Being eaten alive by bugs..." Deuce said, swatting a mozzy away.

"Oh you poor baby's!" Tinka said in fake sadness.

"You all need a little excitement in your life," Gunther said.

"And lucky for you..." The pair dug their hands into Tinka's bag.

"We've got hand puppets!" They both shouted. The others all groaned.

"Oh don't worry," Gunther said.

"It'll be funtastic!" Tinka said. They both began to make their hand puppets talk. Everyone groaned again, wishing the 'show' to end.

Finally, the 'Gunther and Tinka Hand Puppet Show' ended and the pair settled down around the camp fire Deuce and Ty had managed to get going.

Everyone sat by the fire, staring at the flames, wishing something interesting would happen.

Rocky and Cece nudged each other as they watched Ty and Gunther. Ty was sitting on the floor leaning against the log while Gunther sat beside him, leaning his head against Ty's arm. They were oblivious to the girl's stares as they attempted to get thumb-wars going.

After a few failed attempts at pinning each other's thumbs down, they both gave up. Both boys let out tired sighs then began to stare at the fire.

Ty pulled out his cellphone and once again tried to find reception so he could keep in touch with his friends back home.

"I'm soooo bored!" Ty complained staring at his reception-less phone like it might magically pop-up a reception bar.

"Me too," Deuce said. "At least the bugs gave me a bit of a rest."

"This is stupid," Rocky complained. She too had lost the excitement for this trip.

"Even I'm bored," Tinka said. "I'm never bored!"

"Okay guys..." Cece said getting up and standing in front of everyone. "Let's play truth or dare?"

"Oh yeah!" Ty said, sitting up. "Now we're talking."

"Is everyone in?" They all nodded. "Okay... Who wants to go first?"

"I'll go first," Deuce said. "Um... Tinka... I dare you to burp the alphabet."

"You can't just dare me, I have to pick truth OR dare, and I pick truth."

"There's no fun in that!"

"Too bad! Moving on!"

"Deuce," Rocky said. "Truth or dare?" Deuce was thoughtful.

"Truth!" Deuce said, nodding to himself in satisfaction.

"Which one, out of these girls would you kiss?"

"I pick dare!"

"I dare you tell me the truth." Deuce was thoughtful for a moment.

"I guess it would be... Tinka."

"Eew..." Tinka said. Rocky, Cece, Gunther and Ty burst out laughing.

"Anyway..." Deuce said quiet annoyed. "Rocky... Truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Rocky said, with determination in her voice.

"I dare you to change clothes with the person to your left." Rocky looked to her left to find Tinka sitting next to her. Her eye twitched. "Wanna back out?"

"Heck no! I'm doing this!" Rocky and Tinka disappeared into the house. Twenty minutes later the girls walked out wearing each other's clothes.

"Woooow Rock-Star... Looking... good..." Ty said tring hard not to laugh. Rocky glared at her older brother.

"Oh...kay... Moving on!" Rocky said.

"Gunther," Ty said with a smirk. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Gunther said. He stood there, arms crossed, waiting for the dare, putting on an 'I dare you to dare me' face.

"I dare you... To... Go jump in the lake!"

"Don't do it Gunther," Tinka said. "He's trying to ruin your clothes! He doesn't like them!"

"Ah-ah, you can't back out."

"I'm not," Gunther said, with determination. "We Hessenheffer's never back down."

"Good then... Go ahead." Gunther nodded then ran off towards the lake. A few minutes later they heard a whooping and water splashing.

"Oh my gosh," Cece exclaimed. "He really did it!"

"That crazy..." They all watched as Gunther ran back towards them laughing. But then he suddenly cried out in pain and they all rushed to him.

"Gunther," Tinka said, helping her brother to the fire.

"What's wrong? What happened?"

"I think I stepped on broken glass," Gunther said, holding his bleeding foot. "It hurts!" Everyone was around Gunther, trying to help in every way - no matter how useless - they could.

"Is that blood...?" Deuce asked in a shaky voice. "I see blood... Am I looking up...? Coz I see stars..." Deuce passed out behind the group.

"Oh my, gosh," Cece said. "I'll go get mom! MOM!" She got up and ran to the house calling for her mom.

"It's going to be okay Gunther," Tinka said. "We're going to get you to the hospital."

ooooo

It had been an hour since the accident and Rocky, Deuce, Flynn and Ty were sitting at the waiting area. Tinka was on the phone speaking to her parents, telling them about what happened.

Everyone was feeling glum about what'd happened, but the one who felt worse was Ty because he'd been the one that had dared Gunther to go jump in the lake in the first place.

"My parents are going to be here in an hour," Tinka said, sitting down next to Ty.

"Tinka," Ty said, turning to look at Tinka. "I am soooo sorry about what happened. I didn't think-."

"It wasn't your fault Ty."

"I dared him to do it. If I hadn't-."

"It's not your fault. It's no one's fault really, maybe the person that threw that bottle there, but you? No, it's not your fault." Ty nodded.

Georgia came out the room Gunther was in. She smiled at everyone in a motherly comfort way.

"What's happening?" Both Tinka and Ty asked, getting up and rushing to Georgia.

"They took some x-rays to see how bad things are," Georgia said. "They've bandaged the wound and they said the bleeding's stopped, which is a good thing." Everyone sighed in relief.

"Do you think they'll allow us to go in?" Tinka asked.

"They'll probably allow you since your immediate family." Tinka nodded then disappeared into the room. Ty sighed then went and sat back down. "He's going to be fine Ty, I promise." Ty nodded.

"I hope so," Ty said. They all sat there, in the waiting room, waiting for Tinka or maybe the doctor that had helped them, to come speak to them.

Cece went to the reception area and asked for a pen and two papers so she and Rocky could 'play noughts and crosses."

"Come on Rock, let's go sit by the table," Cece said. Rocky nodded and they went to the other side of the room.

_**'Do you think it's true...? What Deuce said when we were still at my house?'**_ Cece wrote.

_**'What?' **_Rocky wrote back?

_**'About Gunther and Ty?'**_

_**'I don't know... Do you?'**_

_**'I don't know other... But the way they were acting around each other...'**_

_**'Yeah... It's almost like they are...'**_

_**'Yeah...'**_

_**'But why wouldn't one of them tell us? Ty probably would've blown it by now... So no, I don't think they are secretly dating Cec.'**_

_**'Yeah... I guess your right... But if they don't do something about their obvious feelings for each other... We intervene.'**_

_**'Definitely!'**_

Cece and Rocky nodded then began to really play noughts and crosses.

After what seemed like hours, Tinka finally walked out of the room. She smiled at everyone.

"He's going to be fine," she said. "He wants to talk to you Ty." Ty nodded then got up quickly and rushed into the room.

"Gunther," Ty said, rushing to the blond. "I'm so sor-."

"Don't worry about it, Gunther interrupted. "It's nothing."

"You're hurt, and it's my fault."

"It's not your fault Ty."

"I shouldn't've dared you to go jump, it was stupid and-."

"Ty... Shut up already. It wasn't your fault. Honestly..." Ty nodded.

"I am sorry though."

"I know Ty. Even though you don't have to be."

"Do you need anything? Water? The doctor? My foot?" Gunther chuckled.

"No Ty, I'm fine."

"Right..." Ty stood at the end of the bed uncomfortably, shifting from side-to-side.

"Maybe you could help me with something," Gunther said, looking straight at Ty. Ty looked back.

"Yeah...?"

"The doctor said they might have to do a miner operate on my foot and there are chances that I might never be able to dance again..."

"Gunther... I..."

"Don't! I just... There's something I've always wanted to do but I never really had a good reason till now."

"What is it? I'll help with whatever it is! No matter how stupid or full of sparkles it is." Gunther chuckled.

"Dance with me Ty."

"What?"

"Please..."

"But your foot..."

"I might never get this chance again Ty, please..." Ty nodded. He walked over to the side of Gunther's bed.

Gunther sat up and shimmied about so his feet were dangling off the side of the bed. He was gripping the edge of the bed and looking up at Ty.

"My butts sticking out the robe. Could you grab my pants there?" Ty chuckled but nodded and grabbed the pants in the little closet then walked back to Gunther. "Could you help me put them on?"

"Sure..." Ty got on his knees and gently put the pants on. He pulled them slowly - trying to make certain he didn't hurt Gunther's foot - up till they got to the boy's thighs.

Ty looked up, realising then how close his face was to Gunther's p...private areas. Ty blushed then moved away. He got up and looked at Gunther who was blushing too.

"Um..."

"I need a little help..." Ty nodded. He knew the only way to help Gunther out of bed is if he got between the blond's legs. Unless he was going to hold Gunther from behind. But even then, he'd have to get Gunther down somehow, so really... whether he liked the idea or not, Ty knew he was going to have to do this.

Ty sighed then got between Gunther's legs then got his arms around Gunther's waist and he gently helped him to his good foot.

Ty let Gunther lean flush against him as Gunther shimmied into his ridiculous sailor pants.

"You good?" Ty asked when Gunther pulled away and leaned against the bed.

"Yeah... My cellphone's in the drawer that side of the bed." Ty nodded then went and got the cellphone and walked back to Gunther. Gunther took the cellphone then scrolled down till he got to the song he wanted to get to. "I hope you don't mind this song, it's the only one I have that's slow enough for me." Ty shrugged.

"It's cool." Gunther nodded then pressed play. It was quiet for a moment then the song began to play. Ty got his arms around Gunther's middle and Gunther got his own arms securely around Ty's neck. Then slowly the boys began to sway slowly to the music.

"_**If I ain't got nothing, I got you**_

_**If I ain't got something I don't give a damn, cause I got it with you**_

_**I don't know much about algebra, but I know one plus one equals two**_

_**And it's me and you, that's all we'll have when the world is thru..."**_

Ty smiled down at Gunther as they both moved slowly to the music. He had to admit that it was kinda nice to have the blond leaning against him... It was almost comforting and comfortable.

_**"Cause baby we ain't got nothing without love**_

_**Darling you got enough for the both of us**_

_**So come on baby, make love to me..."**_

Gunther smiled to himself as he placed his head on Ty's shoulder, sniffing in his scent. Ty got his arms tighter around Gunther.

_**"When my days look low, pull me in close and don't let me go.**_

_**Make love to me. So that when the worlds at war, that our love heal us all**_

_**Right now baby make love to me...me...me...mee...mee. ooh ooh make love to me."**_

Gunther shifted his head slightly so his nose was pressed against Ty's neck. He breathed in deeply, enjoying the scent.

Ty turned his head slightly so he could see what Gunther was doing, but at that same moment Gunther decided to turn his face upward and their lips met...

_**"Hey! I don't know much about guns but I...I've been shot by you**_

_**Hey! And I don't know when I'm gon' die, but I hope that I'm gon' die by you**_

_**Hey! And I don't know much about fighting, but I, I know I will fight for you**_

_**Hey! Just when I ball up my fist I realize that I'm laying right next to you...**_

Ty pulled Gunther as close as possible as he deepened the kiss. Gunther straightened up so he was in a more comfortable position.

_**"Baby we ain't nothing but love, and darling you got enough for the both of us..."**_

Ty slowly slid his hands down from Gunther's waist and gently cupped the blond's butt, pulling Gunther closer, kissing him still.

Ty slid his hands down a little further then swiftly hoisted Gunther up and got them around his waist.

_**"Make love to me...when my days look low, pull me in close and don't let me go...**_

Ty walked them to the couch that was at the corner and placed Gunther down gently. He got Gunther's hurt leg on the leaning part, so it was out of the way.

Ty then got between Gunther's legs, a hand on each side of Gunther's head as he leaned in and continued to kiss the blond.

_**Make love to me...so that when the worlds at war, that our love heal us all..."**_

Ty leaned back on his haunches and pulled off Gunther's hospital robe and then the blond's pants came off too.

Ty slowly took off his own shirt while Gunther unfastened Ty's belt and pants. Gunther slid the pants down Ty's legs and Ty got off the bed and slowly pushed the pants off the rest of the way then got back to his place on Gunther and proceeded to kiss the blond hungrily.

_**"Help me let down my guard make love to me…me…me….me...meee ooh ooh ooh make love to me...me...me...mee...mee..."**_

Ty began to kiss along Gunther's neck, nipping it here and there, knowing that there would be marks later, but he didn't really care now. Now all he wanted was the blond beneath him.

Gunther took Ty's hand then slipped Ty's finger's into his mouth and began to suck on them sensually. Ty moaned as he continued to kiss and lick along Gunther's neck.

_**"Make love to me…me...me….me...meee ooh ooh ooh make love to me...me...me...mee...mee..."**_

Gunther finally pulled Ty's fingers out his mouth. Ty pulled away from Gunther then slid his wet fingers down Gunther's body which instinctively arched up for more contact.

Ty's hand finally reached its destination between Gunther's long, lean legs. Ty looked down at Gunther while Gunther looked up at him.

_**"Make love to me…me...me….me...meee ooh ooh ooh make love to me...me...me...mee...mee..."**_

Gunther nodded and Ty slowly slid a finger into Gunther's heat. Gunther gasped, and arched his back. Ty paused then slowly began to move his finger about.

Ty leaned down and slowly he began to kiss Gunther passionately. When they needed breath, Ty kissed along Gunther's jaw to the blond's neck.

"More..." Gunther whispered.

Ty added a second finger and stretched them apart slowly. Gunther groaned, feeling the pain-pleasure surge through his body.

"More..." A third finger was added with the other two. Ty slowly swirled his fingers in and out of Gunther's hole, trying to find that spot he knew would drive Gunther crazy.

_**"Make love to me…me...me….me...meee ooh ooh ooh make love to me...me...me...mee...mee..."**_

Gunther moaned loudly as he felt his jewel being rubbed against. He pushed down on Ty's fingers, wanting more of the feeling.

Ty smiled to himself then once more touched the spot making Gunther cry out and arch his body and pushing down.

_**"Make love to me…me...me….me...meee ooh ooh ooh make love to me...me...me...mee...mee..."**_

"Want you..." Gunther murmured, still pushing down on Ty's fingers for more.

"Whatever you want..." Ty whispered against Gunther's ear.

Ty pulled his fingers out of Gunther's loosened hole then spat onto his hand and rubbed it on his hard wood.

Ty aligned himself at Gunther's entrance. He leaned forward, hands at each side of Gunther's head.

Ty looked down at Gunther who nodded and braced himself.

_**"Make love to me…me...me….me...meee ooh ooh ooh make love to me...me...me...mee...mee..."**_

Gunther gasped quietly as he felt Ty's stiff manhood slid into his hole. He breathed in and out deeply and tried to relax as best he could. Ty paused, waiting for further instructions.

"Okay..." Gunther said. Ty nodded then pushed in a little more. He stopped immediately when Gunther whimpered.

"Am I hurting you?" Ty asked.

"No... It's fine Ty... More..." Ty pushed in a few more inches then stopped once more. "More..."

"Are you sure?"

"More Ty, more!" Ty nodded then pushed in till he was all the way inside.

_**"Make love to me…me...me….me...meee ooh ooh ooh make love to me...me...me...mee...mee..."**_

Both boys breathed out deeply. Ty waited patiently for Gunther to adjust.

After a few more moments Gunther nodded his head.

"Are you sure?" Ty asked. "I don't want to hurt you."

"I'm sure Ty, do it..." Ty nodded then slowly and gently pulled out then pushed back in just as slow.

Gunther groaned, welcoming the slight burn Ty's moving caused. He wrapped his arms around Ty's neck, pulling him close so they could kiss once more.

_**"Make love to me…me...me….me...meee ooh ooh ooh make love to me...me...me...mee...mee..."**_

The boys moved slowly, moving to the rhythm of the beat of the song. Like the song, they were moving slowly and with passion.

Ty didn't move any faster and Gunther didn't ask for it. They continued to move in that slow passion filled pace.

_**"Make love to me…me...me….me...meee ooh ooh ooh make love to me...me...me...mee...mee..."**_

A few more thrusts later, both boys cried out each other's names, finding sweet delicious release.

_**"Make love to me…me...me….me...meee ooh ooh ooh make love to me...me...me...mee...meeeee..."**_

Ty collapsed on Gunther as they both breathed in and out deeply. Ty was the first to recover, getting off of the couch and walking into the bathroom.

He got some paper towels and cleaned himself up; then he got more and went into the room and helped Gunther clean himself up.

Ty went back to the bathroom and disposed of the paper towels in the bin. He then went back to Gunther who looked spent.

Ty got dressed quickly then helped Gunther into his robe and helped him onto the bed. Gunther smiled at Ty and Ty smiled back.

Ty grabbed Gunther's cellphone and switched it off. He placed it on the table beside the bed.

A doctor walked into the room with a smile. He was looking through the file he was carrying.

"Well Mister Hessenheffer, you sure are one lucky boy aren't you?" The doctor said, looking at Gunther. "It seems that all we need to do is a minor op and you'll be good in a few weeks."

"Really?" Both Gunther and Ty asked.

"Yes. You'll be able to dance in no time." Both boys smiled brightly. "You're parents are here. Would you like me to send them in?"

"Sure..." Gunther said. The Hessenheffer's - including Tinka - rushed into the room as Ty stepped out.

"Oh baby!" his mother said, embracing him.

"Mom... When did you get here?"

"Like half an hour ago. I wanted to come in and say hi but you were busy dancing so I didn't want to disturb." Ty blushed.

"Ty was dancing in a hospital room?" Cece asked.

"It's not why he dancing Cece," Rocky said. "It's who he was dancing with."

"Who... Oh... Oh-la-la Ty and Gunther... Tyther... Ooooh..." Ty rolled his eyes.

"So are you guys officially boyfriends or are you planning a first date?"

"We were just dancing..." Ty muttered.

"I'm sure you were... Mom saw you kissing him."

"And so did we," Cece said.

"And so did the Hessenheffer's. We all concluded that you two were secretly dating."

"We aren't dating," Ty muttered.

"But you want to?"

"Whatever..." The Hessenheffer's came out the room.

"Ty?" Tinka said. "Your boyfriend wants to talk to you." Ty sighed but said nothing. He got up and walked into Gunther's room once more.

"Hey," Ty said, smiling at Gunther.

"Hello," Gunther said, looking down and blushing. Ty stood beside the bed.

"I'm glad you're going to be okay."

"Me too."

"Um... So um..."

"Um..."

"When you get out of here and get back to the city, would you to go on a... A date with… me?" Gunther smiled happily. Finally! was his first thought. He'd been waiting for Ty to ask him out for years!

Gunther had wanted to do it himself a number of times but after seeing Ty and Tinka together, he figured Ty preferred Tinka rather than him and he gave up.

"I'd love to Ty." Ty smiled too.

"Good..."

"So what are we until then?"

"Boyfriends-yet-to-go-on-first-date." Gunther laughed.

"Boyfriends-yet-to-go-on-first-date it is." They both laughed at their title. The doctor walked into the room, smiling encouragingly.

"Well boys, it's time for Gunther to go," the doctor said. Gunther looked at Ty nervously.

"You'll be fine," Ty promised holding Gunther's hand as a way to comfort the blond. "I'll be waiting for you right here." Gunther nodded. Ty kissed him gently. "You'll be fine." Again Gunther nodded. He looked up at the doctor.

"I'm ready," he said to the doctor and nurse and they pushed him out the room.

Ty sighed and went out and joined his friends and family.

"He's going to be fine," Rocky said putting her arms around her big brother. "I promise." Ty nodded.

ooooo

The operation had been successful and Gunther was healing well. Two weeks after the accident, Ty and Gunther had gone out - well if you count the Hessenheffer's backyard in the middle of the forest as going out - on their date first date and had become official boyfriends where they danced and kissed to 'their song' all night.

Tinka, Rocky and Cece spent a portion of that night spying, taking pictures and doing goofy little happy dances behind a bush.

All was well... All was good... And the boys - and girls - couldn't be happier...

**The End...**

I know the endings choppy, and I'm sorry. But I hope you all enjoyed my little Ty/Gunther fic...

Anywho...

**MwahzZ**

**(",) SmilezZ Ya'll**


End file.
